My Childhood Friend
by Hikarin Shii-Chii
Summary: "Aku menunggumu untuk hari ini..." Dan kau datang!"/Birthday fic/RnR please?


**Hai hai readers! *peyuk readers satu-satu***  
**Hikarin disini!**

**Hahaha, padahal fic laen-laen belum ke-update, udah bikin OS lagi? Kenapa? Masalah buat reader? *dilempar sendal jepit***

**Hmm, karena FIC ini adalah KADO UNTUK (mantan) TEMAN COLLAB SAYA, SHINE-CHAAAN! Otanjoubi omedettou! Gomen ne,aku cuma bisa kasih kamu fic ini, sama hadiah-hadiah gak penting laennya ( _ _)**

**Btw, jika reader penasaran kenapa si Shine bisa bubaran sama aku, saia akan curcol dikit...**

**sebenarnya nyokapnya Shine itu gak setuju kalau dia jadi penulis, jadi hubungan kami(?) gak direstui... ( _ _)||**

**Tapi, masih ada masalah lain, dan penyebabnya adalah TTM(teman tapi musuh) saia...**

**Tapi, ya, udah, gak penting lagi masalah itu...**

**Hikarin, selaku SOHIB SHINE YANG TERSAYAAAANG sudah bikinin Shine akun FFn, namanya Shin Shine-chan ^^**

**Tapi, masih belum ada apa-apa, abis jgas aia gak sempat buka tuh akun... _ _**

**Yup, udah, entar keburu sore, karena saia pake sistem SKK alias Sistem Ketik Kebut**

**Oke, to d'Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha Corp.**

**Warning: Abal, jayus, OOC, OOT, amburadul, (miss) Typo bertebaran karena sistem SKKDH. all in Miku's Pov**

"Hai" percakapan biasa

'Hai' percakapan dalam hati

_Hai_ Flashback/mimpi dan kata-kata asing**  
**

**Don't like don't read! Enjoy!  
**

* * *

_"Kai-kun! Tarik pancingnya kuat-kuat!"_

_"Iya Mi-chan, tapi ini berat loh!"_

_"aku bantu ya, Kai-kun! Satu, dua, dan—"_

**_BRUUUUUUUK!_**

"Aduh, sakit..." gumamku. Ternyata aku jatuh dari tempat tidur. Haah, mimpi menyebalkan itu menyebabkanku jatuh dari ranjang empukku. Menyebalkan.

Perkenalkan, namaku Hatsune Miku. Umur 16, kelas 11. Aku sekolah di Vocaloid High School. Aku adalah gadis terpopuler saat ini, karena, aku tidak tahu sebabnya. Sahabatku adalah Megurine Luka dan Kagamine Rin. Aku mengenal Luka sejak masih sekolah dasar kelas 3, sedangkan kalau Rin, saat aku baru masuk SMA ini. Tapi kami sudah sangat dekat. Aku juga menyukai Rin, karena sifatnya yang unik. Yang bahkan tak bisa kudeskripsikan. Pokoknya, intinya dia selalu berusaha untuk membahagiakan orang-orang terdekatnya, meskipun hatinya menangis. Dia tak pernah menangis di depanku, tapi aku pernah melihatnya menangis di bukit belakang sekolah. Aku berusaha memanggilnya, tapi dia malah terus berlari. Sifatnya memang sulit dipahami.

Berbeda dengan Luka, dia adalah gadis yang dingin dan selalu jujur. Dia sulit ditebak, meskipun aku yang sudah mengenalnya bertahun-tahun ini masih saja tak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Dia sedikit jutek, tapi sangat tsundere. Dia sering memberi aku, atau Rin nasihat layaknya orang tua. Tapi, kuakui ahwa nasihatnya itu kadang-kadang manjur juga. Ya, itulah Luka.

Aku tinggal sendirian di Jepang, sejak orang tuaku bekerja di Amerika dan akan pulang 10 tahun lagi. Aku memang merasa kesepian, tapi berkat Rin yang selalu aktif di jejaring sosial dan Luka yang selalu mengirimiku email, aku tak sepenuhnya merasa kesepian. Mereka sangat overprotektif kepadaku. Seandainya aku belum makan, akan ada email dari mereka berdua yang isinya mendorongku untuk makan. Bahkan Luka tak segan untuk mengeluarkan uangnya demi aku, maklumlah, dia cukup berada.

"Ohayou Miku!" aku mendengar suara familiar dari luar rumahku. Aku mengintip dari luar jendela dan melihat Rin melambaikan tangannya.

"Cepatlah atau nanti kita akan terlambat!" teriaknya. Aku segera menata rambutku dan bergegas keluar.

"Hari ini Luka piket. Kemarin aku mendapat bingkisan dari pacarku, Len. Kemarin juga Gakupo mengajakku _double date_ dengan Luka. Beberapa hari lalu Kaa-san sudah pulang dari rumah kakek. Dan bla bla bla—" mulut Rin terus bernyanyi menceritakan kejadian seminggu ini. Bahkan dia membuat buku yang berjudul _'What Happen in This Week to Told Miku-chan'_ untukku. Haah, ada ada saja.

Oh iya, apa kalian tahu kenapa Gakupo, pacar Luka tidak mengajakku di kencan mereka? Itu karena aku belum punya pacar. Memang, banyak anak laki-laki menembekku, tapi aku menolak mereka semua. Karena hanya ada satu orang yang ada di hatiku. Dia adalah sahabatku waktu kecil di Sapporo. Namanya Shion Kaito.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna biru, matanya juga biru. Mukanya seperti orang bodoh. Tapi, aku tidak pernah menganggapnya bodoh. Dia suka dengan hal-hal baru. Dia paling takut sama hal-hal yang berbau pedas. Makanan favoritnya es krim rasa vanila. Dia selalu memakai syal, meskipun pada musim panas. Dia memiliki hobi yang sama denganku, yaitu menyanyi. Kami sering menyanyi bersama dulu.

* * *

_"Kai-kun, apa kau tahu lagu dari penyanyi Miku Append dan KAITO yang terbaru?"_

_"Oh, iya. Aku heran nama mereka persis dengan kita ya!"_

_"Iya, aku harap kalau kita besar nanti kita akan menyanyi di panggung yang besar bersama-sama!"_

_"Oke, Miku-chan!"_

* * *

"Mikuuuuu! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" tiba-tiba Rin sewot.

"Hah? Apa? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

""Tadi kau mendengarkanku tidak?" tanya Rin. Aku menggeleng. Rin menepuk jidatnya.

"Begini, HATSUNE MIKU, kudengar ada murid baru pindahan dari Sapporo!" kata Rin sambil menekankan namaku.

'Sapporo? Apa itu kau, Kai-kun?' pikirku.

"Kuharap dia tampan! Kyaaaaaaa!" Rin mulai ber-fangirling ria.

"Hush, kau ini. Kau kan sudah punya Len, masa dia juga mau kau embat!" kataku.

"Uuuh! Kau salah sangaka, Miku-chan! Maksudku, aku berharap dia tampan supaya kau menyukainya dan jadi pacarnya!" jawab Rin. Aku cuma menunduk. 'Yang ada di hatiku cuma Kai-kun...'.

* * *

_"Kai-kun! Terbangkan layangannya tinggi-tinggi!"_

_"Iya, Miku-chan! Tunggu anginnya datang dulu!"_

_"Kai-kun! Anginnya datang, anginnya datang!"_

_"Iya, nah, layangannya sudah terbang tinggi kan!"_

_"Wah, nanti kalau sudah besar Kai-kun pasti jadi pilot!"_

_"Tapi aku ingin jadi penyanyi bareng Miku-chan!"_

* * *

"Konnichi wa, minna-san! Kita kedatangan murid baru dari Sapporo, nah, silahkan masuk!" Teto-sensei mulai membuka hari dan menyuruh murid baru itu masuk. Tetapi aku terkejut setelah mengetahui siapa murid baru itu.

"Moshi-moshi minna-san, Shion Kaito desu." jawabnya dingin.

'Kyaaa, ganteng sekali!' 'Dia pasti akan jadi pacarku!' Anak-anak perempuan mulai bergosip ria. Aku menghela nafas. Kenapa kau jadi hemat kata-kata begini?

* * *

_"Kai-kun! Tunggu aku di taman ini ya!"_

_"Miku-chan! Aku akan menunggumu! Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

_"Jangan berubah, Kai-kun!"_

_"Kau juga, Miku-chan!"_

* * *

"Silahkan duduk di samping Hibiki-san, Shion." perintah Teto-sensei. Dia berjalan tanpa ekspresi ke arah bangku Lui. Dia juga tidak menyapaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa sedih sekali. Kau bilang kau tidak akan berubah...

"Miku! Ngelamun terus! Mikir apa sih?" tanya Rin.

"Gak tau tuh, jangan-jangan Shion itu!" imbuh Luka. Aku cuma diam saja sambil memakan bentoku. Ahh, biar saja orang berkata apa.

Akhirnya sekolah sudah selesai. Aku tak percaya aku bertemu lagi dengan Kaito. Tetapi, kenapa dia berubah? Aku merasa air mataku hampir keluar. Itu bukan seperti Kaito yang dulu.

"Miku-chan, aku pulang... Kenapa kau menangis?" aku mendengar suara seseorang di belakangku.

"Kai-kun! Selamat datang!" jawabku sambil memeluk Kaito.

"Maafkan aku ya, tentang sifatku di sekolah tadi, aku tidak mau para siswi mengganggumu, kalau kita sudah... Jadian nanti!" kata Kaito sambil memberiku sebuket bunga mawar.

"_Would you be my girlfriend?_" tanya Kaito. Aku mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama sekali untuk hari ini, Kai-kun!"

"Aku juga, Miku-chan!'

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Would you RnR my story? *puppy eyes***


End file.
